


The Magical World

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BAMF Pietro Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Quidditch, The Twins Are Really Talented, Tony Stark is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Wanda knew from a young age that she was different from her parents. Both, her twin brother Pietro and herself had always been different. They both knew it.So when they got letters addressed to their bedrooms, telling them that they had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things finally started to make sense.Hogwarts AU





	1. Diagon Alley And Platform 9¾

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry!
> 
> :)

 

Wanda knew from a young age that she was different from her parents. Both, her twin brother Pietro and herself had always been different. They both knew it. 

 

So when they got letters addressed to their bedrooms, telling them that they had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, things finally started to make sense. Their parents were shocked, to say the least, but supported the twins and helped them prepare for school. 

The sheer awe on the families face when they arrived in Diagon Alley for the first time was something to remember. Their parents couldn't help but grin at the joy on the twin's faces. Their eyes lit up at the sight of anything and everything magical. The letter had come with a supply list which told them what they needed for their first year at Hogwarts. Their first stop was to get their wands, Wanda's was Maple wood with a Dragon core heartstring and Pietro's was Rowan wood with a Dragon core heartstring.

They collected their robes, books and other necessities before they both froze outside "Quality Quidditch Supplies" staring at a broom. The Firebolt 12. They both had done research ever since they got their letters and they found out a large sum of detail about quidditch. They understood the concept very well and were eager to see it live. They were eager for pretty much everything at this point but still.

Their parents dragged them away before they could enter the shop and went to a shop filled with animals. There were owls, toads, rats, cats and other creatures the twins had never encountered before. They were in awe again when their parents told them that they could have a pet each, as long as the took good care of them. Pietro went to gawk at the owls with their mother whereas Wanda looked at the rats with their father. She saw one and immediately fell in love with it. It had a white body with a ginger face. It's black eyes stared up at Wanda, almost like they were bonded. She quickly turned to their father and asked for that one.

After some confusing bargaining, the twins walked out of the store with their new pets. Wanda decided to name her rat Fred because he just looked like one. Pietro got a "Eurasian Eagle-Owl" as the shopkeeper had said and named her Sova, the Slovak word for Owl. They both had grins on their faces all the way home.

 

Neither of the twins were morning-people but they were wide awake by 8 am on September 1st. They were ready to leave for the train station by 9:30 and arrived at the station by 10:30. They had their tickets (They were sent by mail two days earlier) but looked around the station confused. Platform 9¾ was nowhere in sight. They looked at their parents, getting equally confused looks back. They were about to lose hope before they heard someone nearby talking about quidditch. They followed the voice and found a middle-aged couple with two children. One looked slightly older than the other with his black hair in a neat afro but the girl looked their age. She had her hair in a tight bun and her brown eyes were curiously examining everything around her.

Wanda listened as her parents talked to the couple about how things worked and where the platform was. In that time, the other two kids had approached Pietro and Wanda.

"First time?" The boy asked, giving an easy smile to the twins. He got a nervous nod from them.

"W-We've never heard of Hogwarts until we got our letters" Pietro explained, his accent heavier than normal. That usually happened to both of them when they got nervous. The boy nodded, understanding, before extending a hand to them.

"Well, I'm T'Challa and this is Shuri. She's a first year like you two. I'm a third year. It's nerve-racking the first few months but it starts to become like a second home. You'll get used to it, I promise" He said politely before turning to his parents. Shuri stepped towards the twins with a small smile.

"Hi" Her voice was shy which betrayed her looks because she looked so confident. 

"Hey" The twins said in unison, a common occurrence for them. Shuri seemed to relax slightly at that.

"Challa didn't ask your names, did he?" She asked.

"Nope, but I'm Pietro and this is Wanda" Pietro copied the way T'Challa introduced himself and Shuri, intentionally or not, Wanda couldn't tell. Shuri chuckled none the less.

"It's nice to be with people the same age as me. Do you guys have any idea of what your houses might be?" She asked and the twins shared a confused look.

"Oh, there are four houses. Every first year gets sorted into one. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Challa's in Gryffindor but my whole family thinks that I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw" She explained.

"What does each house mean?" Wanda asked, her voice quiet. She was always extremely nervous around new people.

"Well, Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, learning, and wit. Basically, the nerd house. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, nerve, and chivalry so the 'Heros' house" She used air quotes around the word "Heros", making the twins snicker. "Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice, and loyalty, kinda like a mix of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but weaker I guess? And Slytherin. Slytherin values ambition, cunning, leadership, and resourcefulness. They're pretty full of themselves most of the time, to be honest, but there have been good people in Slytherin. Like Harry Potter's son, Albus" Shuri seemed to know a hell of a lot more about Hogwarts than the twins did. 

"Come on kids, you don't want to miss the train!" Shuri's mother called. They all followed their parents to a wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Wanda and Pietro looked at the adults, confused. 

"Just watch" Shuri whispered to them as T'Challa started to push his cart towards the wall. He sprinted straight towards the wall and the twins waited for his impact before he disappeared.

"Woah" The both whispered, eyes wide at what just happened.

"Your turn Shuri" Her father called. She smiled at her parents and waved before running through the wall just like T'Challa did. The twins were left, staring at the wall.

"We can't go through since we're not magical like you two. But we'll make sure to write to both of you. Stay safe" Their mother said before pulling them into a tight hug. Their father followed before they stepped back. Pietro stared at the wall, then at his cart, then back at the wall before holding his breath and running towards it. He went right through just as the others did.

Wanda was mildly terrified at the thought of running into a wall but did it anyways. She closed her eyes tightly as she would of hit the wall, only to feel a cool breeze hit her instead. She opened her eyes to see Pietro, Shuri and T'Challa all waiting for her. She gave Pietro a small smile which he returned, a silent way of them telling each other that they were okay.

"All aboard!" A voice yelled and Wanda turned to see a train. It look... well, magical. They all followed T'Challa as he made his way into the train, dropping his luggage off with some staff. Everyone followed his lead and, after being told that their pets would be completely safe and sent to their dorms once they were sorted, the twins found their way to a compartment. Shuri stayed with them and T'Challa went to meet up with his friends, telling them that he would see them later.

They all took their seats and looked out of the window, watching other kids getting on the train. Shortly after, when everyone was on board, the train started to move. Wanda gripped Pietro's hand gently.

This was it.

_They were on their way to Hogwarts._


	2. Arrival And Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students arrive at Hogwarts  
> Wanda and Pietro meet some new people  
> One of them is nice and friendly  
> The other... not so much

 

The train made its way away from the station as a light knock was heard on the window of the compartment Wanda, Pietro and Shuri were sharing. There stood two boys, also first years by the looks of it, looking nervously at them. One boy had scruffy, light brown hair and light brown eyes whereas the other boy had shoulder-length, greasy black hair and pale green eyes. 

"H-Hey. Do you mind if we sit? There are no other compartments left" The brown-eyed boy said. Shuri chuckled at them before moving closer to the window. The two boys sat down silently.

"You gonna introduce yourselves or?" Shuri asked with a playful tone. 

"I'm Loki Odinson, brother of Thor Odinson. You probably know him since he's the best seeker Gryffindor's had since Harry Potter" The greasy haired boy said with an unimpressed tone. He smiled slightly when the twins shook their heads, telling him that they hadn't heard of him.

"Well, I'm Peter Parker! I'm really excited to be here!" The brown-haired boy said cheerfully. He had a grin plastered to his face.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Shuri. T'Challa's sister" Loki nodded slightly, silently telling her that he's heard about T'Challa.

"Gryffindor's keeper, correct?" He asked. He got a brief nod in response.

"I'm Wanda and this is-"

"I'm Pietro!" The boy's voice was much more confident that it was earlier. Wanda glared at him for cutting her off. He gave her a sly grin to which, she rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you two" Pietro said, turning to the boys. Wanda knew that he was just happy to be with other guys.

"Likewise" Loki mumbled quietly.

The group made small talk for the rest of the journey, learning about Peter and Loki's families and how they've been friends since they started primary school. They also learned about Wanda and Pietro's lives in Sokovia. 

They had changed into their robes by the time the train came to a stop. They made their way out, following a voice that was yelling for first years. Wanda gripped Pietro's hand tightly as she glanced around at all the other students. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand as they found the owner of the voice. There stood a very tall man (Wanda would say giant but she didn't want to be rude) wearing a brown trenchcoat. He had a long beard but a clear smile plastered to his face. If he had been wearing red and had white hair, Wanda would have thought it was someone dressed up as Santa. 

"That all of 'ye?" He asked, glancing around. He did a headcount of everyone before signalling them to follow him. The group of first years did, all of them wide-eyed.

"I'm Hagrid. GroundKeeper 'ere at Hogwarts. I'll be the one teh lead ye teh the castle. Everyone, get on a boat with four others, alright?" The man explained. Everyone carefully made their way into boats. The twins stuck with Shuri, Peter and Loki, climbing aboard one of the boats. Once everyone was settled, the boats began to move across the water.

After maybe ten minutes, the boats turned a corner and everyone let out audible gasps. There stood the castle, gentle yellow glows omitting from windows. Everyone was in awe at the building.

"Úžasné" Wanda whispered as she stared at the castle

"Viem" Pietro agreed.

 

After everyone left the boats, Hagrid lead them all to the castle, telling them to go up the stairs to see a professor. Soon, all the new students were waiting at the top of a staircase, looking at the large wooden doors in front of them.

"Wonder how many mudbloods are here this year" A voice nearby said, obnoxiously loud. It sounded like it wanted everyone's attention.

"Tony, shut up!" Another voice, this time feminine. Soon, everyone's attention was on the two. The boy, Tony, had ragged brown hair and wore a cocky smirk whereas the girl had long red hair that was significantly paler at the bottom like she had bleached her hair a while ago and this was the result. She scowled at the boy, clearly unimpressed.

"Why should I Nat? Hogwarts should be a place for pure-bloods like us, not some Muggle-born freaks" He said, or more rather yelled, before he caught Wanda's eye. His smirk grew at the confused look she wore.

"Ah, I think we have our first" He stepped towards Wanda before Pietro stepped in front of her, glaring at the boy. Pietro was much taller than Tony which resulted in the smirk faltering off his face.

"Look's like she's not the only one" He snickered. Nobody else did though. 

"We don't know what a Muggle is. What even is your problem?" Pietro asked, still standing slightly in front of Wanda. She was grateful for him, she wouldn't be able to talk to the boy like this.

"Oh my god, he doesn't even know what's wrong with him. A muggle is someone who's parents are lame as fuck. No magic for them. You understand that?" Tony asked, his voice full of mockery. He had caught Pietro's accent and decided to be an arrogant asshole.

"What makes you better than us?" Pietro's voice was full of snark at the boy. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Cause I'm not a fucking hand-out from the ministry. I've got real talents, unlike you" Pietro clenched his fists before Wanda put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth our time" She told him quietly, but Tony heard, because of fucking course he did.

"What was that mudblood? I'm not worth your time?" He taunted before reaching into his robes and pointing his wand at the twins.

"Let me show you what real talent is" He went to move his wrist, most likely to curse them, until his friend, Nat, steps in front of him and blocks his view of the twins.

"Leave them alone. Stop being a fucking asshole, like always. You're not any better than them, you're worse in fact. You have no actual talent. Now stop being a fucking dick!" She glared at the boy. He swallowed nervously before putting his wand away and slinking back into the group of first years. A few people cheer, mainly Shuri and Peter, as Nat turns to face the twins. She has a victorious smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a jerk. You guys seem nice and I'd hate for him to change that about you two. I'm Natasha by the way" She extends a hand, mainly to Wanda, who accepts it and shakes. Pietro does the same after.

"T-Thank you, Natasha. I'm Pietro. This is Wanda" He stutters slightly. Natasha glances from him, to Wanda, then back to him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asks, both of them shaking their heads.

"Sokovia. But we moved here when we were seven" Wanda explained.

"That's cool. I was born in Russia but mainly raised here" Before they can continue talking, a young, blond man wearing black robes with a blue emblem approaches them all. He signals for them all to be quiet, which they do. 

"I am Professor Davis. I am the deputy headmaster for Hogwarts and the Head of Ravenclaw House. In a few moments, you will pass these doors and be faced with the great hall where you all will be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Your houses will become your family. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours" The man explains. Everyone nods, understandingly. Wanda hears Tony scoff but decides to ignore him.

 

"Headmaster McGonagall is waiting. Let's begin" He said as he opens the double doors. Everyone follows him to the front of the hall, watching everything around them. Wanda feels uneasy at all the people staring at them but tries her best to ignore it. 

A woman is standing in front of them all. Next to her, there is a hat on a stool which Wanda finds a bit weird.

"The very best of evenings to you all. Now, to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Before we begin our banquet, we have our new first years who I'm sure are eager to be assigned to their new houses. Let's get right to it. Shall we Professor Davis?" She addresses the hall, then Professor Davis. He nods and takes out a scroll.

"Steven Rogers!" He yells out. A scrawny-looking boy with blond hair steps up towards him. Steven sits down on the stool and the hat is placed on his head. After a few moments the hat yells out "HUFFLEPUFF" and a table of older students erupts into applause. Steven walks over and sits down at the table.

"James Barnes!" Professor Davis yells and a boy with similar hair to Lokis but it's brown, moves to the stool. The hat takes longer deciding where to put him then it did with Steven but eventually yells out "HUFFLEPUFF" just like it did with Steven. Again, the Hufflepuff table erupts into cheers. James sits next to Steven, both of them grinning at each other as if they knew of each other beforehand.

"Pietro Maximoff!" Pietro tensed at Wanda's side before slowly stepping up to the stool. He glances at Wanda as the hat is placed on his head. She gives him a reassuring smile and she sees him let go of the breath that he was holding. 

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells and the Slytherin table (Wanda assumes) cheers loudly. Pietro goes to the table and sits, watching everyone curiously. He was always on high alert, especially if Wanda wasn't with him. They were similar that way.

"Natalia Romanov!" Natasha, who was at Wanda's other side, sighed before stepping up to the stool too. The hat barely touched her head before yelling out "SLYTHERIN!" and the Slytherin table erupted into cheers again. 

"Robert Banner!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Stephen Strange!"

"SLYTHERIN

"Samual Wilson!"

"GRYFFINDOR

"Peter Parker!"

"HUFFLEPUFF

"Shuri Kanda!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"James Rhodes!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Anthony Stark!"

"RAVENCLAW

"Clinton Barton!"

"HUFFLEPUFF

"Wanda Maximoff!"

Wanda felt her breath hitch. She cautiously made her way to the stool, glancing at Pietro when the hat touched her head. He smiled at her as did Natasha. Wanda relaxed, both of them making her feel better.

She heard a low voice in her head. The hat.

"Hmm, twins? Last time we had twins, one of them died a tragic, heroic death. You're smart, no doubt there. But where do you belong?" The voice hummed. Wanda felt panic in her chest at the mention of the last twins at the school. She couldn't lose Pietro.

"I know..." The voice began.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, scaring her a little bit. The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, Pietro and Natasha cheering the loudest. Wanda grinned as she took a seat between the two of them. Pietro hugged her and Natasha gave her a high-five.

They watched the rest of the sorting ceremony, cheering when Loki was sorted into Slytherin. He sat across from them with pride written on his face.

Once everyone was seated, Headmaster McGonagall stood up as Professor Davis took a seat at the Professor's table.

"Now that everyone is sorted, let the feast begin!" She said and food appeared at all the tables. Pietro's eyes glistened at the sight of food causing the other three to snicker. Wanda looked at the sheer amount of food in awe. Her parents couldn't afford all this even with their life savings put together.

"Hey" Wanda turned to her right, where Natasha was sitting. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Wanda.

"Hey" Wanda replied shyly. That only made Natasha's smile grow.

"I'm glad we're in the same house. You're pretty cool Maximoff" Wanda felt heat rise to her cheeks at the compliment. She smiled at Natasha.

"I'm glad too" She replied. Natasha chuckled lightly before turning back to the food. Wanda couldn't help but notice that she seemed in awe at how much there was too.

Wanda felt like she'd fit into Slytherin house just fine with her brother and her two new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úžasné - Awesome  
> Viem - I know
> 
> Shuri and T'Challa don't have a canon last name, so I used Kanda because... Wakanda  
> I used a few websites and my friends to sort everyone, so it's as accurate as I can make it  
> After McGonagall became Headmaster, I don't know who became Deputy even after research. So I made up a character who is also the Head of Ravenclaw House  
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)


	3. Classes and Asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying class and Tony Stark...
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

 

Once everyone had eaten, some more than others (Pietro), the Slytherin Prefect lead all the new Slytherins to the common room. Which was in the dungeons. Wanda relaxed slightly when she noticed that the Hufflepuff common room was nearby so they weren't just being sent away to get punished.

The Prefect told them the password (Draco Dormiens) and let them enter the room. Wanda's eyes went wide at the view which was a giant lake. The thing was, they were under the lake so they could see all the creatures that lived there. She watched in awe as a giant squid went past the window.

"Welcome first years, to the Slytherin common room. Boys, your dorm is on the left, girls, on your right. Your luggage is already there, so are any pets that you brought with you. Lights out is at ten-thirty" The Prefect said before sauntering off to some of the older students. The group glanced at a clock (Magical, of course) and noticed that it was only nine.

"We could all get to know each other better?" Natasha suggested. The small group nodded. There weren't as many first years as there normally would be so there were only six of them. They all sat by the fireplace, thankfully it was lit because they could already tell that the common room was going to be cold most of the time.

"Well, I'm Stephen Strange. Yes, that is my real last name, no I'm not kidding" The boy with slicked-back black hair said. The group snickered at his introduction.

"I'm Nebula Gillan and I'm pretty sure that my name is _stranger_ than his" The girl with wavy brown hair said, smirking. Stephen rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed.

The rest of the group introduced themselves and made small talk. Loki told them about how Thor was the prize child and how he was just left alone but he was happy to be by himself. Natasha told them about the few years she lived in Russia which resulted in the twins telling them about Sokovia. Nebula told them about how she was also muggle-born and how she was really confused when she got her letter. Stephen told them that his parents had raised him as a normal child in public school but always knew that he was a wizard. 

The group talked until the Prefect came over and told them all that they should go to their dorms as lights out was in ten minutes. They all said goodbye, Wanda and Pietro whispered to each other in Slovak for two more minutes, before they made their ways to their dorms.

Wanda felt much more anxious now that Pietro wasn't with her but tried her best to keep it under control. She was old enough now to not be by her brothers' side all the time. She followed the other two up the stone stairs to a room with six beds. Since there was three of them, there was a bed between each one of theirs. They made their way to their respective beds. 

Wanda knelt by her luggage and carefully picked up Fred's cage, sitting it on her bed before unlocking it and taking him out. She smiled as he squicked and sniffed at the new bed. 

"Ohmygod" She heard Natasha's voice quickly from her right. She looked over and the girl was staring directly at Fred.

"What?" Wanda asked, slightly confused.

"How, what, why... why a rat of all things?" Nat asked, her eyes not leaving Fred.

"Because he's a sweetheart" Wanda defended Fred as he sniffed at her hand before curling onto it. 

"See?" She gave Natasha a sly smirk and Natasha sighed, defeated.

"They're creepy" She stated. Wanda rolled her eyes

"He's special" She muttered before gently picking a, now, sleeping Fred up and putting him back in his cage.

"Whatever you say" She heard Natasha grumble. She rolled her eyes again before setting the cage down. She changed out of her robes and into pyjamas as did the other two. She wished them goodnight before curling under her blanket and falling asleep quickly.

 

She was woken by an incredibly shrill noise. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to see where the noise was coming from. When she looked at her right she saw an owl. Sova. She cursed Pietro under her breath before sitting up. As she did, the bird became silent and Wanda cursed Pietro again. His bird was now her alarm clock. Great.

She noticed that, somehow, Natasha and Nebula were still asleep. She glanced at a clock (magical again) which read 8:47. Breakfast was at nine and their first class was at ten. She grumbled to herself as she got changed into her new Slytherin robes. Wanda felt a sense of pride at the snake embossed on them. She glanced at the two sleeping girls, wondering if she should wake them or not. That was, until she heard a grumble from the bed across from hers and saw Nebula sit up, her hair messed up.

"Hey" She mumbled making Wanda chuckle quietly.

"Hi. Sleep well?" She asked, getting a small nod in response. She looked back at Natasha who was still out-cold

"Breakfast is in, like five minutes. Do we wake her?" Wanda asked Nebula, who shrugged before her eyes lit up.

"How about we put your rat on her bed to wake her?" She asked, her voice giddy. Wanda's eyes went wide as she nodded quickly.

She knelt by Fred's cage and got him out, waking him in the process as Nebula changed into her own robes. They went to Natasha's bed and gently placed Fred down before stepping back. He sniffed around the bed before moving towards the pillow. He sniffed at Natasha's face just as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Fred and took a few seconds to evaluate what was happening before she screamed and fell off the side of her bed. Both, Wanda and Nebula burst into laughter at her reaction.

"YOU!" Natasha yelled, glaring at Wanda with fire in her eyes as she stood up, brushing herself off. Wanda tried to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth but failed horribly. Natasha stepped towards her, a dangerous glint in her eyes as Wanda's laughter died down. She was intimidated by Natasha even though she was taller than her.

Natasha stood roughly two inches from Wanda's face before a smile found it's way onto her lips.

"That was good. I hate you for it, but it was good" She said, trying to fight the smile and failing. Wanda let out a sigh of relief before laughing softly again.

"Breakfast started Nat. We needed to wake you up somehow" She told her. Natasha nodded before grabbing her robes and getting dressed as Wanda took Fred and put him back in his cage with some food and water. When they all were ready, they started to make their way to the Great Hall, getting slightly lost but still getting there with plenty of time to spare.

 

They all sat at the Slytherin table, Wanda waving to Shuri as she saw her sitting at the Ravenclaw table and getting a wave back. A few minutes later, the Slytherin boys came through the doors and sat beside them, Pietro bumping his shoulder into Wanda's. She scowled at him.

"Keep your bird to yourself. Damn thing woke me up and my ears wanted to bleed from the noise" She grumbled at him, earning a snicker in response. She punched his arm to which, he pouted.

"Ouch" He punched her back, much lighter than she did to him though.

They all ate, again Pietro eating more than everyone else, before going to their first class which was Charms with Hufflepuff. They made their way there and took the seats at the left side of the room as a few Hufflepuff's were seated on the right. The teacher came into the room when the class was full and they recognised him to be Professor Davis.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your first Charms lesson. Today I will be teaching you all a very useful spell. 'Wingardium Leviosa' is the levitation spell, meaning that you can make objects hover in the air. Though it is tricky, you can also make living creatures float too" He explained to the class. Everyone seemed eager to learn the spell.

"So what you'll do is, point your wand at the object which in this case, is a feather and swish your wand, then flick. The swish and flick technique. You'll use this technique for most of the spells you learn here. Once you've got that, I want you to say 'Wingardium Leviosa' as you swish and flick, pointing your wand at the feather as you finish saying the spell, okay? Good, now you try it" He explained further.

Wanda took out her wand and copied the way he moved his wrist. She looked at the feather before quietly saying "Wingardium Leviosa" as she moved her wand. Much to her, and everyone else in the room's surprise, the feather lifted from the table elegantly, following her wand's movements.

"Well done Ms Maximoff, ten points to Slytherin" Professor Davis said as she lowered the feather back onto the desk. She looked at Pietro, who grinned back at her.

The rest of the lesson was spent by the rest of the class trying to lift the feather. Wanda was given heavier objects which she also lifted with no problems. Professor Davis told her that she was possibly the most skilled Witch since Hermione Granger. Wanda didn't know who that was but accepted the compliment happily. Professor Davis showed her a different spell, one that the rest of the year would be learning in the next two weeks. He called it 'Expelliarmus' and said that it was for disarming other people.

He had taken her to a smaller part of the room, where none of the other students could see them and taught her. She got it on her second attempt, grinning proudly as the man went to collect his wand from across the room. He told her to keep practising on a dummy that was tucked away in the corner. She did until he called her through as the lesson was about to end.

 

"Nerd" She heard as she left the class. She turned to see Natasha, smirking at her.

"That was fun" She ignored the shorter girls comment as their small friend group gathered.

"Ah, my baby sister is a nerd. I Always knew it" Pietro exclaimed dramatically.

"Twelve minutes Pietro. I am twelve minutes younger than you" She muttered, glaring at him. He gave her a sweet smile.

"Best twelve minutes of my life" He bumped his shoulder into hers. She scoffed.

"You cried for those twelve minutes but was then quiet when I was next to you. You love me, ťulpas" His smile dropped and turned into a pout

"Zmlkni" He grumbled. Wanda smile victoriously.

 

Next, they had flying class with Ravenclaws. Pietro was extremely excited about this class and Wanda was probably just as excited but she hid it better. They stepped out to the training grounds but all of their smiles faltered when they saw Tony. He was talking to some of the other Ravenclaws before his eye caught the Slytherin group. He approached them, mainly Wanda, quickly.

"Heard you can lift things with your wand. Well done, you now know the easiest thing in the magic world" He snarled at her. She rolled her eyes, not caring about the boy.

The teacher wasn't around yet so Tony drew his wand and pointed it in Wanda's face. Pietro was about to step in before Wanda shook her head at him and drew her own wand.

"What you gonna do? Make me float?" Tony mocked. Wanda smirked at him.

"Expelliarmus!" She said sharply, moving her wrist just like Professor Davis had shown her. Tony's wand went flying across the grounds as he stared at her, his jaw hanging.

"Wha-how-What!" He exclaimed before running to get his wand. Wanda slipped her wand back into her robes, smiling proudly.

"Holy shit" Wanda heard Natasha whisper. She turned to face her friends who were all staring at her with wide eyes

"When did you learn that?" Stephen asked her, curiosity filling his voice.

"Professor Davis taught me when we went to the other part of the room. He said that everyone else will learn it soon though" She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, you, a Muggle-born, learnt two spells in the space of an hour?" Loki asked, smirking as he saw Tony sulking. Wanda nodded hesitantly.

"Davis also said that I was possibly the most skilled Witch since Hermione Granger" She replied. Before anyone could speak, a new professor walked towards them. She was dressed like a referee but with robes.

"Good morning class. I am Madam Hooch. Today's lesson will be quite simple. I want you all to approach a broom and said 'Up' with force. Not too much force or the broom will repel you. After that, I want you to take off and hover in the air before touching back down again. Well, what are you waiting for? Go" She instructed the class.

The Ravenclaws went on one side and the Slytherins went on the other. The second both twins said 'Up' their brooms shot into their hands. Everyone looked at them in shock. Wanda heard Tony scoff but ignored him again.

The twins mounted their brooms carefully before kicking off of the ground. They hovered for a few moments before touching back down again.

"Well done, both of you. Twenty points to Slytherin, ten each" Madam Hooch said before turning to help a Ravenclaw steady their broom.

"Class, I need to go and get another broom. Stay here and stay on the ground or else you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch" She said before leaving with the Ravenclaw student.

Tony rolled his eyes before mounting his broom and taking off. He hovered above the Slytherins, kicking Loki in the head as he did.

"Like I said, all you can do is float. Both of you are pathetic" He snarled before his eyes lit up. He grabbed a small device that Shuri was holding and held it above them.

"Go fetch" He yelled before launching the device. The twins quickly mounted their brooms before taking off after the device. Pietro was slightly faster and grabbed at the device. He caught it but it slipped from his fingers and fell. Wanda dived for it and grabbed it, quickly pulling her broom up before it crashed into the ground.

They carefully made their way back to the rest of the students who were all cheering for them, everyone except Tony who had stormed off somewhere. Wanda gave the device back to Shuri when they heard a sharp voice behind them.

"Maximoffs. Come with me, now" They turned to face Headmaster McGonagall who wore a stern expression. They glanced at each other before putting their brooms down gently and following her. Wanda caught Natasha's scared expression. Maybe now was a good time to try and say the word 'Quidditch'.

 

They were lead to a classroom in the dungeons, where McGonagall knocked, asking for a boy called Nicholas Fury. A boy with a shaved head stood up and sauntered to the door.

"Nick. You know the tale of Harry Potter being the youngest Gryffindor seeker, correct?" She asked, getting a nod in reply.

"Well, I believe that you can top that. Meet Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Your new Seeker and Chaser" She said. The boy gave her a shocked look.

"Wait, really?" He got a stern look, making him shut up.

"Mr Stark stole an object from Ms Kanda and threw it. They chased it and caught it perfectly. You'll see for yourself when training starts next week" She explained before dismissing the boy. He nodded, gave the twins a very small smile, and went back to his class. The twins looked at McGonagall, confused.

"I assume you both read up on Quidditch, yes?" She got curt nods in reply.

"You are both now members of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Congratulations. Now please, return to your lesson. Madam Hooch has already been informed on what happened and Mr Stark will be facing consequences" She said before leaving the twins.

"Sväté hovno" They whispered at the same time.

 

_They were part of the Slytherin Quidditch team._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ťulpas - Goof  
> Zmlkni - Shut Up  
> Sväté Hovno - Holy Shit
> 
> The chances of both of them getting on the Quidditch team is impossible but it happened, because Yeehaw  
> Wanda is more powerful than Hermione, no doubt there  
> Pietro is faster but clumsier, so he is a Chaser whereas Wanda is (very, very) slightly slower but very coordinated, making her a good seeker.  
> Tony is loosely based off of Merula Snyde from the Hogwarts Mystery Game  
> Wanda named her rat Fred but doesn't know about Fred Weasley, though both share ginger hair/fur
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)


	4. New Brooms and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get new brooms  
> Someone isn't happy about it... of course

 

By the time the twins made it back to the training grounds, the class was starting to finish up. They stood by the other Slytherins as Madam Hooch finished what she was saying. She gave them a curt nod, earning two small smiles in response before dismissing the class. Everyone ran up to them.

"Are you expelled?"

"What happened?"

"Where did Tony go?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"People! Give them space!" A voice yelled over everyone else's. Natasha. Wanda smiled at her, earning one back.

"We're part of the Slytherin Quidditch team now?" Pietro answered, confusion evident in his voice. Everyone gasped.

"Wait, really?" Loki asked from their left. They nodded.

"As what?" Shuri piped up, grinning at the two.

"Chaser and Seeker, I believe?" Pietro said, still confused.

"This means I have three Quidditch teams to support here now!" Shuri complained, teasingly. The rest of the class congratulated them before slowly departing for lunch, leaving the twins, Natasha and Loki.

"Well done guys. You ruined Harry Potters title of being the youngest Seeker by being the new youngest Seeker _and_ youngest Chaser. I gotta tell Thor, see you later!" Loki said before running off to find his brother, most likely to brag.

Natasha bumped her shoulder with Wanda's, an easy grin on her face. Wanda smiled back at her. 

"So you're a nerd and a sports superstar. Maybe you're related to Merlin" She snickered, earning two confused looks. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Merlin was the greatest wizard of all time. He was especially gifted in charms" She explained. Wanda glanced at Pietro, who shrugged in reply.

"We don't know anyone in our family except our parents. And they did know a lot when we were in Diagon Alley, so I guess there's a possibility?" Wanda said, sceptically. Natasha's eyes widened for a second before she smirked.

"I have an idea. Come with me" She said before running off. The twins looked at each other before following after her.

 

"Look!" Natasha whisper-yelled as she pointed at a trophy case. Wanda stepped towards it and read what she was pointing at. A plaque for Slytherin house which looked centuries old. She read the names of some players before she reached Seeker.

'Seeker, Štefan Maximoff, 1346'

She looked at another plaque, her eyes wide.

'Beater, Mária Maximoff, 1739'

"T-This has to be a convenience. There's no way-"

"It runs in your blood Ms Maximoff. There's a reason why Mr Stark hates you. He's jealous" A voice from behind the three came. Wanda saw that it was Professor Davis. He wore an easy smile, like normal.

"How? Our parents aren't magical" Pietro asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"They're squibs. I believe that your great-great-grandparents were the last Maximoff's to attend Hogwarts before you two. And, if my information is correct, they were both incredibly skilled. I'm afraid that I do not know about being a descendant from Merlin, for that you would need to ask Headmaster McGonagall" He told them. The twins were in shock and Natasha was just grinning at them.

"No wonder Tony's jealous!" She exclaimed. 

"Sväté hovno" The twins whispered together

 

Their first week at Hogwarts was eventful, to say the least. Wanda learned that Potions class wasn't her strongest point (accidentally blowing up part of a cauldron taught her that) but she tried her best anyways. Pietro was fairly good at Potions, earning five house points for being the first to learn the Forgetfulness Potion in their class. They had learnt that Tony had gotten detention for two days after his stunt during Flying class and lost Ravenclaw ten house points. Wanda felt bad that the entire house had to pay for his actions.

 

It was their second week and Quidditch practice was about to begin. They were currently eating lunch when Sova swooped into the hall carrying two oddly shaped parcels. She dropped them at the twins who, luckily, caught them. The entire halls attention was on them now.

"Don't just hold it, open them!" Stephen muttered to them, trying to hide a gleam of excitement on his face. The twins unwrapped the parcels to reveal two brooms. But not just any brooms, it was the one that they had seen in Diagon Alley. They looked up from the brooms, facing each other.

"I-I-Who? What?" Wanda stuttered. Pietro carefully placed his broom down and searched for a note.

"Congratulations on getting into the Slytherin Quidditch team. I remember when I was the youngest seeker of the century. Good luck out there, Maximoffs. Mr H Potter" Pietro read slowly.

"Wait, Harry Potter sent you two brooms for getting into the Slytherin Quidditch team? _And_ he addressed both of you?" Loki gasped.

"That's such bullshit!" They heard Tony scream from across the hall. Then they heard someone take away house points for his profanity. He didn't care as he stormed up to the Slytherin table, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Wanda.

"Bullshit! He did not send you them, you're making it up!" He yelled, shoving his wand under Wanda's jaw. She tilted her head up slightly, grabbing his wand and trying to push it away. He kept his hand steady.

"Mr Stark! My office. _Now_ " Headmaster McGonagall's voice rang around the hall. Wanda saw Tony tense up. He stepped back before pointing his wand at her feet.

"Colloshoo!" He growled. Wanda braced for impact but wasn't met with any. Instead, she found herself being stuck to the ground. She couldn't lift her feet. Tony snickered before bolting out of the doors. Wanda looked after him, confused. She heard Natasha groan from her side.

"Stickfast Hex. He's stuck your shoes to the ground" She explained. Wanda rolled her eyes as she heard Pietro snickering. An older Hufflepuff, who happened to be sitting at the table in front of them, pulled out his wand and muttered something. He undid the hex. Wanda thanked him and he gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She turned her attention back to the brooms.

"Wasn't Harry Potter's son part of the Quidditch team?" She asked, getting nods in return.

"He was the Slytherin Seeker since his third year. He graduated last year which is why you're now the Seeker" Loki explained.

"Speaking of, don't you two have practise soon? As in, maybe ten minutes from now?" Stephen muttered. The twins grab their new brooms and quickly leave the hall, making their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

 

They made it to the Pitch, quickly going to get changed into their uniforms. Everyone else was waiting outside for them.

They stepped out of the changing rooms and into the Pitch. Wanda looked up at the stands, noticing how high up everything was. It made her feel a bit uneasy but she walked up to the other players anyways.

"Maximoffs. How nice of you to join us" Nick greeted sarcastically.

"Team, meet Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Our new Seeker and Chaser. Twins, meet the team" He continued. They were introduced to everyone, finding out who played what role. Nick was a Beater along with a boy called Wolfgang Von Strucker. The other two Chasers were called Eugene Thompson and Rita DeMara and the Keeper was called Daisy Johnson. They greeted the twins fairly warmly.

Nick explained what the twin's jobs were, Pietro, having to work with the other two Chasers to score points through the hoops and Wanda, having to focus on a small golden ball, named the Golden Snitch and catch it before the other teams Seeker did. They both understood the rules and instructions fairly quickly.

Once they got started, the twins did pretty well. Pietro managed to score against Daisy four times and Wanda caught the training Snitch twice. The team congratulated them as practice ended.

"You two, wait up!" Nick yelled across the pitch to them. They stopped and turned to face him as he came running towards them.

"Nice brooms, you're pretty steady on them. Listen, the first game is this Sunday. Slytherin against Ravenclaw. 9 am, don't be late" He said before swiftly walking past them and into the changing rooms.

"Are we even going to be ready for that?" Wanda muttered to Pietro as they continued their way to the changing rooms. He shrugged.

"We have more training until then. They said we did good today, so we can only hope" He nudged her shoulder before entering the room. Wanda scoffed before going into the one next door. 

 

"Nice job out there" A voice echoed. She knew that the other two girls had already left the room. She spun around to see Natasha, smirking at her reaction. She ignored the heat that rose to her face.

"You were watching?" She asked as she placed her broom down and started to change into her normal robes. Natasha hummed to answer.

"You're a better player than Tony. Much better than him, though it's not saying much. He's pretty crap" She laughed causing Wanda to laugh too. She turned to Natasha after she fixed her robes.

"How do you know Tony?" She asked, not failing to notice the sigh that left the shorter girl.

"He's my cousin" She said bluntly. Wanda nodded in acknowledgement.

"That must suck" She commented, getting a scoff.

"Yeah. It does. He thinks he's better than everyone but he's really not. He smart, but not with actual magic, like Charms or Flying. More with Herbology and Potions. He's fidgety, always trying to make new devices. I heard his dad say that he could become an inventor or something like that" Natasha rambled quietly. Wanda walked over to her, adjusting her collar.

"Sounds like a dick. How can someone as nice as you be related to someone as trashy as him?" She asked, earning a chuckle.

"Thanks, Maximoff. You're a pretty alright kid yourself-"

"You sound like an old woman"

"Hey!" The two broke into laughter. Natasha bumped her shoulder with Wanda's.

"We should probably get out of her before it gets too late" Wanda sighed, going to grab her broom. She opened the door, holding it open for Natasha.

"After you ma'am" She grinned. Natasha rolled her eyes before stepping through the door.

"Dork" She muttered as Wanda followed her out.

"Maybe I am. Maybe you are too" She grinned. Natasha just pouted at her.

 

_Wanda had her best friend with her. All was good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sväté Hovno - Holy Shit
> 
> Štefan Maximoff and Mária Maximoff are made up characters. I used common Slovak names  
> I used a list of all Marvel characters for the people on the Slytherin Quidditch team. If they don't fit the house, I apologise  
> I am using a List of Spells for this... https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_spells  
> Tony read the Hex in a book literally ten minutes before he used it  
> The brooms brand doesn't have a name yet, so if anyone has a suggestion on what they could be, it would be appreciated  
> Wanda and Pietro are going to be incredibly strong characters but they will have flaws which will be explained more in the future  
> Wanda suffers from social anxiety and general anxiety. It will become more noticeable in the future too
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy, any comments about how to improve this book are appreciated  
> :)


	5. The First Match...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was not good...

 

The second week had passed by quickly. Wanda had been offered private lessons from Professor Davis so she could learn more spells quickly and practise them when the class was learning easier things, which she gladly accepted. She now knew four spells, Wingardium Leviosa, Expelliarmus, Lumos and Depulso. (She also technically knew the hex that Tony had put on her, but she didn't count that) Both her and Pietro had been using their flying lessons to train for Quidditch, under Madam Hooch's watch of course, and they both felt more confident for their first match on Sunday.

 

It was now five minutes to eight in the morning and Wanda was, unhappily, awake. She paced the common room anxiously as she waited for Pietro. She had her broom by her side and her uniform was in the Slytherin girls changing room. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing becoming shorter. Just then, Pietro quietly slipped into the room, clutching his broom and a small bottle.

"Hey. I know you might not be okay so, I have this. Loki called it a Draught of Peace. He got it from his brother, who got it from the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. It's going to calm your nerves, okay" He said, handing her the small bottle.

Wanda looked at the bottle, then to Pietro. She sighed before drinking it and immediately felt the effects. She sighed when the pounding in her chest eased and her breathing evened out.

"Thank you. Now let's go" She said, discarding the bottle carefully and leaving the common room, Pietro following behind.

 

They arrived at the pitch, putting their brooms into the changing rooms before meeting Nick and the team outside. He gave them a pep talk, saying how he knew the twins would do great and telling the team that they would win. He spoke for fifteen minutes before dismissing the team to go and get ready.

 

As Wanda walked towards the changing room, she noticed Tony sneaking around next to it.

"Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure" She snarled at him. She wasn't scared to speak to him, bless the Draught of Peace. He rolled his eyes at her, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to wish you some luck. That luck being that you completely miss the Snitch and my team wins because we're obviously better than you" He said before walking away towards the stands. Wanda shook her head and sighed before entering the changing room and getting ready.

 

Once she was ready, she stepped out of the room with her broom. She stood at the very back of the team, Pietro in front of her. They heard a cheer from the stands as the commentator introduced the Slytherin team. They all mounted their brooms and flew into the arena. Wanda caught sight of her Slytherin friends cheering and noticed that Peter was with them, grinning. That made her smile as the team did a mini lap around the pitch.

Once the Ravenclaw team was out and did a lap, they met in the middle. They heard Madam Hooch tell them to play clean as she threw up the Quaffle, releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch shortly after. Wanda watched the Snitch, noticing the other Seeker following it too.

Wanda hovered a fair height above the pitch, watching the others play. Pietro had already scored twice, the score currently being 10 to 30 to Slytherin. Nick had told her to go after the Snitch when either team had reached 50 points or when the other Seeker went for it. She watched as Pietro scored again, a small grin of pride on her face.

When she saw Rita score, bringing their score to 50 points, she started to search for the Snitch. She zoomed around above the team until she spotted a flash of gold. She started to speed towards it, noticing the Ravenclaw Seeker following her. She leant forward on her broom, increasing her speed as much as she could as she chased the little golden ball.

She was right next to the ball, leaning her left arm towards it when she grabbed for it. She caught it before steadying her broom and holding it up for everyone to see, the proudest grin on her face. She heard Natasha and Loki screaming and she looked to see Pietro, copying her grin. The commentator announced that she had caught the Snitch and that Slytherin had won.

 

Just as she went to lower her arm, she heard a voice screaming something. The next thing she knew, she was in agony.

 

She pulled her left arm into her body as the Bludger swirled around her. She tried lowered herself to the ground, only for the Bludger to smash into the front of her broom, sending her falling towards the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. She heard another voice yell something and found herself being lowered gently to the floor, her broom next to her, fortunately still intact. She whimpered at the pain in her left arm as the other players, from her own team and the opposite, came around her. Pietro was the first by her side.

"Bolí to" She whimpered into his shoulder, trying her best to keep her tears of pain at bay.

"Viem, že budeš v poriadku" He whispered back, carefully holding her close to him. He kissed the top of her head soothingly.

She faintly heard the other members of the teams talking, hearing Stark's name a few times.

"Stark bol pred šatňami predtým, ako sme začali" She mumbled to Pietro. She felt his body tense up.

"I will kill him" He grumbled in English, catching the attention of Nick, who came over an knelt beside them. Pietro translated what Wanda had said to him. Nick shook his head, mumbling under his breath before standing up to inform everyone else. Wanda heard more footsteps making their way towards her.

"Hey kid, you'll be alright" She heard the familiar voice of Professor Davis at her side. She felt Pietro slowly let go of her but keep her steady in a seated position.

Davis took out his wand and pointed it at her arm. He mumbled something along the lines of 'Brackium Emendo' and she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She whimpered in pain until the sensation calmed. She wearily opened her eyes, seeing that her wrist looked normal again as Davis carefully wrapped it up in supportive bandages. 

"S-Stark" She mumbled

"He put a curse on the Bludger to make it attack you. Headmaster McGonagall has him in her office and his parents are on their way. He's most likely going to be expelled for this" He explained, finishing the bandaging.

"Pietro, help me take her to the Hospital Wing, please" He said, both of them helping Wanda stand up. She put most of her weight on her brother, the pain having made her lightheaded.

"'s a good way to start" She mumbled to him. He chuckled quietly.

"Budeš v poriadku, Wands" He whispered to her.

 

Wanda didn't stay conscious for long. By the time she woke up, she was in what she guessed was the Hospital Wing, Pietro at her side, asleep. She looked over at a window, seeing that it was pitch black outside. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolí To - It Hurts  
> Viem, že budeš v poriadku - I know, you'll be fine  
> Stark bol pred šatňami predtým, ako sme začali - Stark was in front of the dressing rooms before we started  
> Budeš v poriadku, Wands - You'll be fine, Wands
> 
> Do I know what I'm doing? No  
> I know this is basically what happened in the Chamber of Secrets but yeehaw bby  
> Professor Davis really cares about the twins... there will be a reason at some point, I swear
> 
> I know that this chapter was shorter, but like... yeehaw?


	6. The Hospital Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnotes have some important things so, yeehaw, please read them

 

When Wanda woke the following morning, she was greeted to Pietro's still sleeping body slumped in his chair. She smiled slightly before smacking his shoulder, causing him to jump up in surprise. He glanced around rapidly before his eyes settled on Wanda.

"Hej malá čarodejnica" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked, shaking his head quickly to wake himself up. He combed a hand through his hair before sighing and turning his full attention on his sister.

"Okay. It still hurts a bit" She replied just as a woman dressed as a nurse came into the room.

"Ah, good. You're awake. Drink this dear" She said before handing Wanda a glass of... something? Wanda drank it, choking at the taste.

"Well, did you think it was pumpkin juice or something?" The woman replied sarcastically. Wanda finished the drink, trying not to choke again.

"Good. That should heal your bone completely within the following 4 hours. In the meantime, you are required to stay here. You're also allowed visitors as Professor Davis has instructed me" The woman said before swiftly leaving the room again. Wanda watched with a bemused expression. 

"Weird" She hummed quietly. Pietro chuckled in agreement.

"You know, people wanted to see you. She wouldn't let them though. They brought you so much sweets" He stated, nodding to the end of the bed. There was a table stacked with different types of sweets. Wanda's eyes lit up slightly.

"You stayed with me all this time?" She asked Pietro, who shrugged.

"I wasn't going to leave you alone in this place. I didn't want you to wake up alone" He murmured sheepishly. Wanda smiled at him.

"What would I do without you, big brother?" She humoured him. He pouted at her.

"Be lonely" He replied, both of them chuckling at it.

 

Two hours had passed, Pietro keeping her company. They had opened some of the sweets, both of them being curious what a chocolate frog was. It was much to their surprise when the frog jumped out of the package and hopped out of the room, leaving them with a card. The card had a picture of a man with green eyes and black hair.

"Harry Potter" Wanda read, her eyes going wide as she looked up at Pietro. They watched the card as it waved at them before the man, Harry, walked out of the image.

"Magic is weird" They both muttered.

 

By two and a half hours, the doors burst open and revealed Natasha, Loki, Peter and Shuri. Wanda noticed them all sigh as they saw her, awake and living. She offered them a small smile as they pulled chairs around her bed, Pietro still being by her side.

"First Quidditch match and you get all broken up, god what will we do with you Maximoff?" Natasha teased lightly. Wanda noticed a faint red ting around her eyes, almost as if she had been crying.

"Yeah well, had to make a first impression" Wanda replied, a small grin on her face. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Tony was suspended for the rest of this term. They said he'd be back after Halloween" Shuri informed the twins. Wanda swallowed nervously.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll protect you from him and his assholeness" Shuri added. Wanda just nodded slightly.

They all talked for a while, mainly about what happened when Wanda was taken to the hospital wing. Apparently, the Slytherin team were waiting to celebrate when she was out but had a mini celebration after their game. Shuri told everyone that when Tony left, nobody said a word to him. Everyone in the Ravenclaw common room ignored him as he dragged his luggage out. He also has his wand taken from him and it was now in Headmaster McGonagall's office.

They stayed for a while until Peter, Shuri and Loki had to leave for Potions class. Natasha stayed as she has asked the teacher beforehand if she could be excused, the teacher agreeing as long as she made up for it. Pietro had fallen asleep again, snoring quietly.

"I'm glad you're okay" Natasha said, her voice much softer now that there wasn't anyone around. (Pietro was asleep, he counted as not being there) Wanda smile.

"I'm glad that you came to see me" She replied. She noticed Natasha's cheeks turn red as her head dipped down. Wanda bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Dork" She heard Natasha mumble under her breath. 

When Natasha looked up again, her eyes looked almost glossy. Wanda barely got to open her mouth before Natasha jumped up and engulfed the taller girl in a tight embrace. Wanda froze for a second before hugging back, just as tightly.

"You're such an idiot" Natasha whispered into Wanda's shoulder. Wanda was surprised when she felt hot tears fall onto her shirt which only made her hold onto Natasha tighter.

"I know. It's alright" She soothed, rubbing small circles on the shorter girl's back. She whispered reassurances to the girl, telling her that she was okay and that she would be more careful next time. After, maybe ten minutes, Natasha slowly pulled away from the embrace, wiping her cheeks from tears.

"S-Sorry" She whispered, looking at her knees as she sat on the bed. 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" Wanda replied, lifting Natasha's head up to face her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot but the green irises stood out even more. Wanda gave her a small smile, which was returned.

"You mean a lot to me... so much. I don't think I've ever had a real friend... not like you. I got so scared when the bludger hit you" Natasha whispered softly. Wanda took her hands into her own, her wrist being healed now.

"You mean a lot to me too. You stood up for Pietro and I against your own cousin when you didn't even know us. You're my best friend" She replied. Natasha tried to suppress a grin, not doing a good job of it.

"Forever?"

"Forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej malá čarodejnica - Hey Little Witch
> 
> Highkey have a problem with the ships... Hogwarts First Years are technically 11 so like, not appropriate for them to date and stuff. I want to have ship content here but I don't know how to imply it. I am tempted to age them up, having first years be like 13-14 ish and so forth. That means they would be 19-20 when they would be in their seventh year... What do you all think?
> 
> I'm also not saying that I will make it to writing about their seventh year, just so you know :)
> 
> Also, super short chapter, I knowww. I'm trying to think of how to progress the plot without skipping ahead too much. I want this to be more realistic within the sense of time. If anyone has any ideas for that, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
